Kakashi's Dilemma
by Demeterr
Summary: Kakashi never turned up for the Team Seven meeting so they go to find him. Chaos to do with microscopes, Byakugans, hair dye, Sharingan eye contacts all because of Kakashi's dilemma... A gray hair... [One Shot]


**Kakashi's Dilemma - **Kakashi never turned up for the Team Seven meeting so they go to find him. Chaos to do with microscopes, Byakugans, hair dye, Sharingan eye contacts all because of Kakashi's dilemma... A gray hair...

* * *

Kakashi's Dilemma

* * *

"Geez, I am usually he is late but not this late," Sakura complained.

"Do you think he has a mission or something?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke scowled and straightened from the railing he was leaning against.

"Where are you going Sasuke-teme?" Naruto called after him.

"May as well go find that pathetic excuse of a sensei," Sasuke stated.

"Um one question... how do you expect us to find him in ALL OF KONOHA?" Sakura started sweetly before her voice rose.

Naruto winced at the sound, "Sakura-_chan_!" he cried in protest.

"Let's go ask a random person if they have seen him," Sasuke decided, reaching into the crowds to grab a random person.

"Eh?" Hinata asked flustered.

"Random person ne?" Naruto started darkly.

"Oh I see. Hinata, could you use your Byakugan to find Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked brightly.

"Um...I suppose so," Hinata agreed.

* * *

"Why would Kaka-sensei be in a shop like this?" Naruto asked suspiciously, his blue eyes narrowed.

"Konoha Fan Shop?" Sakura asked puzzled, reading over the sign.

"I... don't think they sell fans," Sasuke said slowly.

"He's in there," Hinata gestured.

Upon entering, they quickly located Kakashi who was crouching on the ground rummaging through the self.

"Naruto's gold... Sakura's pink...Sasuke's black tinted blue...Ino's blond...Gaara's red...Hinata's dark blue..." Kakashi muttered to himself, throwing random bottles behind him.

Sakura caught the bottle thrown at her, turning it over. "Why do they sell our hair dye that happens to be our colours?" she asked suspiciously.

"It's a fan shop," was Sasuke's answer.

Naruto crossed over to Kakashi tapping him on the shoulder. "You forgot about training," he said darkly.

"This is a crisis," Kakashi answered before continuing his rummaging.

"Oh and what is it?" Sakura asked angrily, pulling on her gloves.

"It's too embarrassing," Kakashi answered.

Naruto rolled his eyes and instead began to explore the store.

After a pause, "Okay, okay, since you asked I will tell you," Kakashi decided.

Questions marks appeared on Sasuke's, Hinata's and Sakura's head. _We never asked him_, they thought to themselves.

"This morning I woke up... and I found a...g-gray hair!" Kakashi said dramatically.

The trio, since Naruto was scouting the shop, sweat dropped.

"Um but Kakashi... isn't your hair always gray?" Sasuke asked as calmly as he could. _This was the reason he skipped out on training. What a pathetic excuse... _

Kakashi gasped, and fell to the ground, "How can you say that! Sasuke I am betrayed! I have silver hair... not... not..."

"Gray?" Sakura supplied helpfully.

Naruto returned, pocketing his wallet. "Ya' know this is an interesting store," he commented.

"Oh really?" Sasuke said dryly.

Naruto turned upon Sasuke, glaring at him. "Look Sasuke, just then I found your brother and I killed him, then I had a random medical ninja transfer his Sharingan eyes to me!"

Sasuke blinked, "They sell Sharingan contacts?" he questioned, not even fazed by Naruto's lie.

Naruto gave a sigh, "Yea, they also sell other colours as well. They have Hyuga contacts, ranging in colours from Hanabi to Neji. Um they got my blue... Sakura's green."

"Right I might buy some Sharingan ones," Sasuke said as brightly as an emotionless avenger could be.

Questions marks appeared over the others.

"Why would you want Sharingan contacts when you have your own, Uchiha-san?" Hinata asked meekly seeing as everyone else was in a stupor.

"Well the Sharingan takes too much chakra if I keep activating it... but it looks cool," Sasuke answered.

Kakashi waved his arms frantically, "Who cares about contacts! Have you forgotten my problem?" he demanded.

"So you are searching for your hair dye?" Sakura questioned.

Kakashi gave a nod, but he crashed head first to the ground.

"YOU MADE US WAIT FOUR HOURS TO BUY HAIR DYE!" Sakura yelled angrily, whilst the males crowded in fear.

Hinata appeared to not be phased as she reached over to pluck a hair dye from the shelf. "Is this it?" she asked, presenting it to the lump that was Kakashi.

Kakashi looked pleased, "Where did you find it?" he demanded.

Hinata pointed to the shelf above that was filled with that colour dye. "Um I also saw the signs," she added softly, gesturing to the large, flashing signs that filled the store, all pointing towards the hair dye.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "I wonder how I missed that," he admitted.

Sasuke reached over to grab one of the bottles of hair dye. "Kakashi's _gray_," he read.

Kakashi looked flabbergasted. "Impossible! My hair colour is silver! They got that wrong. I ought to sue that company for being so misleading!" he screamed, before he started breathing in and out in a paper bag.

"Um Kakashi... I am sure gray and silver look pretty much the same," Hinata offered helpfully.

The paper bag exploded. "How can you say that? I mean look!" he whipped out two samples of hair. One labeled silver, the other gray.

Sasuke squinted at it. "It looks the same," he said slowly, whilst the others gave nods.

"No, if you look at it with a microscope, you can see the difference," Kakashi protested.

"And who really carries microscopes aroun-" Sakura began before Kakashi whipped out a microscope.

The four sweat dropped.

"Now look," he demanded, sliding the two samples under the scope.

Naruto peered into it, "It looks the same," he complained.

"Let me magnify it," Kakashi muttered, switching the magnification to the max. "Now look!" he declared.

Naruto looked into it again before gasping. "You are right, at the maximum magnification, it looks different!" he gasped.

Sakura and Sasuke took turns looking at it before straightening.

Hinata attempted to look at it before drawing back. "I can't really see it properly. The whole 360 degree field of vision, combined with the microscope does something funny to my vision," she admitted.

Kakashi shook her by the shoulders. "Switch it off! You have to look or else you won't believe me," he declared dramatically.

"Even when my Byakugan isn't activated, I still have 360 degree vision," she started, but paused as Kakashi's eye looked over bright. "Um but don't worry, I'll activate my Byakugan to look okay?" she said hastily, forming a seal.

After a moment the veins around her eyes faded. "Yea you are right," she offered.

Kakashi looked even more upset. "Oh no! I only thought people with microscopes could detect the different but Hyuga's can too!" he said in a panic attack.

"Yea but Kakashi, I highly doubt Hyugas are going to activate their Byakugan just to look at your hair-" Sasuke broke off, to poke at Hinata.

Hinata flushed, switching off her Byakugan and turning away from Kakashi. When she thought no one else was looking, she activated her Byakugan again.

"And who carries a microscope around," Sakura continued.

"We do!" Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Lee and TenTen declared, suddenly turning up to whip out their microscopes.

"Yea you never know when you need to tell similar hair colours apart," Lee said brightly.

"Look! It's Neji. With brown hair!" Kiba pointed out.

The group departed, to attempt to swarm Neji. "Divine spin!" Neji cried out, as they reached him.

Five seconds later, all six of them crashed onto the ground. "This is the sixth time you have done this! I told you before I always had brown hair dammit!" Neji said angrily, his eye twitching.

"Oh right... I should know I am on his team," Lee recalled.

Neji slapped his hand to his forehead before he continued walking.

"Um well apart from them I really don't think anyone else would notice," Sakura supplied.

Hinata frowned, "Um there is one thing wrong with the strands of hair," she mentioned.

"What?" Sasuke questioned.

"W-well upon further examination... I realized that something was wrong..." she trailed off.

"Just tell me it. It isn't as if my day can get any worse," Kakashi said, his voice muffled since his head was buried in his hands.

"The gray hair appears to be covered with some kind of substance, but underneath it is still silver," Hinata mentioned.

Kakashi shot up, "Oh yea I recalled, the other day I was painting with gray paint. I spilt some into my hair but I was sure that I washed it out. Some must have still remained," he said brightly.

* * *

From the streets of Konoha…

"YOU WERE LATE BECAUSE OF THAT!"

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT, IT COULD HAVE BEEN A REAL GRAY HAIR!"

"FOR KAMI'S SAKE, GRAY LOOKS SO SIMILIAR TO SILVER"

"UNLESS YOU HAVE A BYAKUGAN OR MICROSCOPES"

"YOU ARE AN IDIOT KAKA-SENSEI!"

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!"

"LIAR!"

"LIAR!"

"Liar!"

The End

* * *

**A/N: This was written when I was thirteen.  
**

**2006-01-08 - Kakashi's Dilemma published.**  
**2011-02-13 - Slight update to replace line breaks.  
**

**-Demeterr**


End file.
